Crash! A Tenchi & Ranma 1/2 Crossover Part 1!
by Xianshuu
Summary: What happens when the cast of Tenchi lands in the middle of the Tendo training hall?


I own Nothing.  
  
~~~~~~  
Not so long ago, the spaceship Ryo-ohki, containing 6 brave souls  
came spiraling towards a large house in Japan. Here is the story of their  
accounts.  
  
~~~  
"Damn! I told you that last move was brainless! Who'd want a prissy  
princess like you in a war?" Space pirate Ryoko bashed Princess Aeka.  
"Well I'd say the same about you, demon! It wasn't my idea to attack  
in the first place, now was it? This is all your fault!" Aeka shot back.  
"No way will I let you try and pin this on me!" The demon's eyes  
glowed a firey red. The two were at eachother's throats when Tenchi spoke  
up. Owing to the fact that they both loved him, they promptly stopped fight-  
ing to listen.  
"Girls, please..Washuu-chan? Are you sure this is a safe place to  
land?" He said, noting a giant house with a pond in the backyard.  
"Well," the hedge-hog haired navigtor began," no. It isn't safe."   
Washuu paused. "But Ryo-ohki is worn out so it looks like we have no choice!  
Hold on everyone, this should be interesting!!" Five ladies and a young man  
braced themselves against the ship. All too soon, the ship crashed right in  
to the side of the house. The crew seemed to lose consciouness.  
~~~  
A boy with black hair and a bandana wandered onto the crach scene,   
not expecting to see what he saw in the training room.  
"Saotome! Since when do you have a space ship in your training room?  
I don't suppose it's legal."  
"What are you talking 'bout Ryoga? There's no spa-... Well, where'd  
that come from?" The boy named Ranma Saotome answered his rival. A giant  
panda, Ranma's father, held up a sign:  
"The Sky?"   
"Great thinking, genious." He wandered toward the ship. "I wonder if  
there are any people on it," he pulled at the hatch, which was stuck.  
"Stupid thing..." Ranma said, tugging at the door.   
"Look out, Saotome." Ryoga gave the door a swift, sharp kick and it  
fell open. He smirked at Ranma. Ranma stuck his tongue out.  
"Well let's see who landed here." Ryoga ducked into the ship and was  
amazed to find 6 anime characters unconsciously lying on the floor.  
"Wow."  
"So I guess we should help them." said Ranma.  
"Guess so."  
~~~  
"Wh-where am I?" Mihoshi woke up to find a girl with a bushy pony-  
tail, and a man leaning over her. She quickly sat up and saw the others  
lying beside her on the floor, including cabbit form Ryo-ohki.  
"Oh look father, she's waking up." the girl called Kasumi told her  
father, Soun Tendo.  
"Appears that way," the man replied.  
"Who are you? And where am I?" a frantic Mihoshi questioned the two,  
now noticing that she was the only one awake.  
"Well, I'm Soun Tendo and you have landed yourself in Tendo's train-  
ing Hall." he stared at her.  
"I guess Ryo-ohki did run out of power then.." she glanced over to  
the destroyed side of the house, "Wow I guess we kinda destroyed your wall.  
I bet that's gonna cost money I don't have." She smiled at the man, who did  
not seem so pleased to have the wall knocked down. Just then, her Space  
Pirate companion began to stir. Mihoshi leaned over Ryoko as her eyes opened  
wildly.  
"How much did I have to drink?" Ryoko asked after carefully surveyin  
the scene. She had a splitting headache.  
"Um, I don't really remember but my head hurts too, Ryoko! I hope   
the other start t wake up soon, don't you?" Ryoko didn't answer, but started  
to stand up. It was then that she noticed the Tendos standing before her.  
"So who are you?" She questioned the family of 4.  
"That's what we'd like to know!" Akane, the 16-yearold began,"I hope  
you don't expect me to pay for the damage with my allowance!" She rolled her  
eyes. Ryoko looked slightly peeved.  
"I, am Ryoko, and I'm a demon so watch it." The family flinced some  
as Ryoko disappeared and reappeard behind them.  
"I'm Mihoshi of the Galaxy Police Patrol," she extended a hand to  
Akane, who shook it thoughtlessly.  
"Well I'm Akane Tendo, this is Nabiki & Kasumi," she motioned to the  
two, who promptly bowed,"And this is my father. Where do yo come from?"  
"We've been staying at Tenchi's house for a long time now and it  
really is quite nice f him to let us stay now isn't it? Cause we must be a   
hassle especially Ryoko because she's always wrecking stuff and because of  
Ryo-ohki the Masakis had to change all their fields to carrots and I don't  
even think they like carrots..." The Tendos shared sweatdrops at this fast  
talker. As they were begininng to lose hope in ever figuring out the story  
behind these characters, the one called Tenchi began to awaken.  
"Whoa was that a weird dream... Oh my God, what did we do this time?  
Pleaaaase don't be mad!" said a panic-stricken Tenchi. Why did these things  
always happen to him? First, he got stuck with five crazy women and a rabbit  
looking thing that turned into a ship, and now this! Ranma, who had just   
re-entered was giving quizzical looks to Akane, who just shrugged it off.  
Weird things were always happening to them too.  
"So.. um, Tenchi? Who are these other people?" Soun asked, starting  
to wonder what besides a pirate could be inhabiting his house.  
"Well," Tenchi began, sighing, "You seem to have met Ryoko and Miho-  
shi already. So this is Princess Aeka, Sasami, Washuu, and the cabbit is   
Ryo-ohki."  
"Cabbit?"   
Tenchi nodded, "Half rabbit, half cat. Of course, she does turn into  
a spaceship and a humanoid on occasion. She's the ship we flew here in."  
This all seemed so routine to Tenchi now.  
"So why the hell did you crash into the side of my house? It was so  
beautiful!" Soun broke down, crying buckets. Kasumi consoled him.  
"It was an accident. Long story actually. Ryo-ohki just.. kinda quit  
in mid-flight and your house became our landing pad. It's not my fault!"  
"You should make them pay for the damages, Tendo." Mr.Saotome, who  
had been listening in, suggesting with a wicked grin.  
"Oh I'll make them pay.. somehow I will!"  
~~~  
  
I hope you hated it cause I'm probably not gonna finish it!  
  
Xianshuu 


End file.
